


藏域穿行的车

by zoeyyyyyyy



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyyyyyyy/pseuds/zoeyyyyyyy
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	藏域穿行的车

"睡吧。"岳明辉闭上眼，努力忽视木子洋一直不安分的手。

"你不想来点饭后运动吗？"木子洋像个活脱脱的流氓。

"别闹了……"岳明辉的拒绝真的没什么威慑力，甚至还有一点欲拒还迎的意思。

"分手之后打过手枪吗？"这句话直球到岳明辉都不敢相信自己的耳朵。

"打过吗？"你这样撩开他的上衣，把手伸进他睡裤里；"宝贝你不穿小内裤会拉肚子的。"

岳明辉的脸快要烧起来了。木子洋的吻窸窸窣窣的像雨点一样从嘴唇一路向下直到他的肚脐眼下。阴茎也是一直被木子洋握在手里不断的套弄，一股股的暖流从腹部蔓延到全身。

"做不做？"木子洋看着岳明辉已经完全挺立的分身。

"你他妈装什么正人君子？"突然的讲究让岳明辉哭笑不得。

木子洋没说话，他用膝盖抵着岳明辉的腿间趁他慌神的空深吻他的唇。撩火的舌头交缠在一起，末了还欲求不满的咬彼此的上唇。

岳明辉感觉自己真的要晕了。木子洋的手上有茧，他在给他灌肠。他看着木子洋的分身伴着自己似有似无的呻吟声慢慢挺立。

下一秒，这个分身就被他含在了嘴里。岳明辉的粉丝一定想不到这个漂亮的小嘴巴除了唱歌说话吃饭之外还会吃男人的生殖器。

"嗯……"口腔里的触感真的很奇妙；湿湿润润的像个进化版飞机杯。木子洋在不经意间开始挺动，岳明辉的眼泪和口水都出来了。

深喉了三次木子洋从他嘴里退出来给他擦干眼泪又和他接吻。

"嗯……"岳明辉真的觉得嗓子眼有点难受。他隆起的小腹被木子洋用手按压着，不要脸的男人居然还说；"就好像揣了我的孩子。"

"我不行了……放吧……"岳明辉觉得自己要涨暴了。

"都放干净了哥哥艹你。"木子洋揉着他的后颈看着他把灌肠的水和浊物来。

经过这么一折腾，岳明辉软了。木子洋却依然一柱擎天。

"亲亲我……"岳明辉坐在马桶上撒娇，木子洋把他拉起来给他擦干净后直接把抱起来压在洗手台上舌吻。

"老婆乖，看看镜子里的自己。"木子洋从背后抱着他捏他胸前的红樱，又吻他的侧颈。

岳明辉看着自己面色潮红，缩在木子洋怀里的样子实在是觉得羞耻。

岳明辉的臀非常好看。臀瓣浑圆，白白的软肉轻轻一捏就能捏红。两个一起捏的话岳明辉还会喘出声。

"你前男友也这样玩过吗？"木子洋没轻没重的扇他的屁股，岳明辉喘出了声；"好疼……嗯……老公快草好不好……"岳明辉不想回顾过去。

"给你男朋友也深喉过吗？"他扶着自己的分身对着那个可怜的小穴重重的挺身，一下子全进去了。

岳明辉呼吸一滞，"好大……慢一点哥哥……"

木子洋握着他的细腰继续操，岳明辉内里又湿又软，像水獭的口袋一样亮晶晶的往外出水；"真好草……"，"我老婆真漂亮。"，"叫老公……"

木子洋每次都九浅一深的运动让岳明辉飘飘然。前列腺被他磨得苏爽极了，甚至有点想射精。

"老公……我真的不行了……"岳明辉颤颤巍巍的射精，木子洋感受着他肠内的蠕动直接泄在里面。

"宝贝，你好快。"木子洋把他抱起来让他挂在自己身上。

"明天会闹肚子的……"岳明辉相信木子洋没有奇奇怪怪的病，但是真的会闹肚子。

"乖，吃什么补什么对不对？"看来这个藏族人学汉语学的不是很好。

"回床上。"岳明辉娇的滴水，他的眼里是泪光，木子洋还以为他要求他别再做了。

岳明辉趴在床上消化刚才的高潮，木子洋又从床头柜拿出润滑液。

"再让老婆射一次好不好？嗯？"他给自己涂好润滑液，用阴茎拍他柔软的屁股。

"你特么是种马吗？"岳明辉故意嘴硬。

"上半身是马，下半身是狗的生物你见过吗？"木子洋扶着阴茎缓缓插进那蜜穴。

"什么意思？"岳明辉额头上冒出细汗，被认识不到三天的人操射加上这个东西太大，真的不是一般级别的羞耻。

"这公狗腰，"木子洋用力拍红他的臀瓣，"不就是用来让你受孕的吗？"

抽插开始的毫无预兆，这回根本就没有什么九浅一深了，木子洋的每一次插入都太深太迅猛。

"洋洋……老公……漫……满……"岳明辉彻底软了，但后面居然涨得有点舒服。

"满了？老婆说什么？"他使坏般的顶着一个点研磨，然后又开始抽插。

"嗯………………尿……我要尿……"

木子洋问他的侧颈，还舔他被口水弄得湿乎乎的下颚；用力的顶在前列腺上，然后说；"尿床的话再操一边。"

岳明辉真的是个很自律的人，但是现在这个身体真的 不听话。木子洋的卵蛋一直在拍打他的会阴不断的刺激之下岳明辉还是没憋住尿在了床上。

"老公……呜呜呜……"太刺激了，操射还好，操尿真的太刺激了。

"别哭……"木子洋学着下午看的黑人做爱的视频压着岳明辉开始越发凶猛的输出，岳明辉的哭声越来越颤，他感觉自己要被干坏了。

"小母狗给老公踹在好不好？"

"不……别内射……"上一轮射的已经够多了再射就兜不住了。

"老婆乖，刚刚进去的都被操出来了，老公给你补一补好不好？"木子洋根本就不在乎岳明辉接下来的回答是什么。

他把哭成小娇妻的岳明辉翻了个个儿，咬着他的唇猛的插了好几下，又一次射在了里面。

两个人叠在一起休息了好一会儿，木子洋东西还没从他体内出来。

"拿出去……"岳明辉的身下是他的尿。

"插着换床单好不好？要不你撒个娇？"木子洋又动了几下，稍微硬了一点。

"老公……"岳明辉不想破坏暧昧到极点的气氛。他真的撒娇了，还索吻。

木子洋满意的抽出自己的分身，转而用手掌握住岳明辉的肛门。

"太色了……"岳明辉这下是真的害羞。

end.  
ben gong zai ye bu qing yi kai che le . fei SHEN.


End file.
